Karena Aku Mencintaimu, Bodoh!
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: Sepotong cerita tentang Alan yang melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan pada saat yang sama mencurigakannya.


**Karena Aku Mencintaimu, Bodoh!**

Pairing : Alan Humphries & Eric Slingby

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning: Boys pairing. Read at your own risk.

Summary : Sepotong cerita tentang Alan yang melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan pada saat yang sama mencurigakannya.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Eric terbangun karena merasakan Alan sudah tidak ada berada di sampingnya. Benar saja, setelah membuka paksa matanya dan melihat sekeliling, kekasihnya tidak ada di manapun di kamar tidur mereka.<p>

Mana Alan?

Kepalanya berputar ketika ia berniat untuk mencari Alan karena berdiri tiba-tiba. Sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menggerutu, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Alan masuk sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Eric?" tanyanya heran, sambil menyembunyikan lengannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Kemana kau tadi?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. "Apa itu?"

Alan tersenyum gugup dan menjauh darinya. "Bukan apa-apa, kok!"

"Pasti ada apa-apa!" tuduhnya.

"Tidak, kok!" sangkal Alan yang terus melangkah mundur hingga ke sudut kamar.

Dipandanginya Alan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja miliknya yang dikancing setengah tanpa bawahan. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Kau tahu, Alan?" katanya sambil tersenyum berbahaya. "Posisimu sekarang tidak menguntungkan, lho! Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan menyerangmu!"

Dilemparnya pandangan mesum ke kaki Alan yang mulus dan tidak tertutup, membuat wajah kekasihnya itu merah padam.

"J-Jangan macam-macam, Eric! A-Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok!" katanya gugup, sebelah lengannya menarik kemejanya agar lebih menutupi kakinya sementara yang lainnya masih tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Ho? Kau mau menantangku, Alan?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekat. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan berani menyerangmu?"

Mata Alan melebar, sementara ia buru-buru menyingkir dari sudut kamar. "T-Tidak, Eric! Hentikan!"

Keduanya saling menjauh dan mendekat, Alan mempertahankan posisinya sambil terus menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Eric, sedangkan kekasihnya itu melakukan kebalikannya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja Alan sudah terperangkap di antara kedua lengan Eric yang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Masih belum mau menyerah, Alan? Kuserang, lho!" ancam Eric, membuat ekspresi yang paling menakutkan yang dia bisa. Padahal ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Alan yang begitu ketakutan karena dipikirnya Eric akan menyerangnya.

"T-Tunggu!"

"Satu… dua… ti—"

"B-Baiklah!"

Eric berkedip.

"Baiklah!" ulang Alan dengan wajah merah padam karena malu dan takut. "Aku beri tahu! T-Tapi lepaskan aku dulu!"

"Tidak, nanti pasti kau kabur!"

Diseretnya Alan yang malang dan didudukkannya kekasihnya itu di pangkuannya di tempat tidur, sementara yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan yang lain dengan ancaman akan 'diserang'.

"Nah, ayo cerita!"

Alan mengambil nafas beberapa kali dengan gugup sambil mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Ia akhirnya mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah kepada Eric dengan pasrah dari balik punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, Eric hanya bisa berkedip.

"Hiiih! Kenapa sih kau, Eric? Katakan sesuatu, dong!" gumam Alan gugup dengan wajah merah padam.

Yang diomeli akhirnya sadar dan menerima bingkisan itu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bodoh.

"J-Jangan tanya! Buka saja!" jawab Alan sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Dibukanya bingkisan cantik itu dengan hati-hati. Di dalamnya terdapat sepotong kue cokelat yang cantik dan manis, secantik dan semanis kekasih di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Kau… membuat ini, Alan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi…," jawab Alan lirih.

"Jam berapa kau bangun tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Alan menunduk. "Tiga…."

Eric berkedip lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Hei… bukankah mereka semalam melakukan'nya' hingga hampir jam tiga pagi?

"Kau… tidak tidur, Alan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Alan hanya menggeleng pelan.

Diletakkannya kue itu disampingnya dengan hati-hati, lalu ditariknya Alan ke dalam pelukannya. "Bodoh… kau kan seharusnya tidur…."

Alan menggeleng pelan. "Coba?" katanya lemah.

Dicobanya kue itu sepotong sesuai dengan permintaan Alan, sementara pria kecil itu menatapnya sambil menanti dengan cemas.

"B-Bagaimana?" tanyanya gugup.

Eric tersenyum padanya. "Kau mau tahu?"

Alan mengangguk polos.

Eric tersenyum sambil menariknya ke dalam ciuman lembut nan mesra, membuat kekasihnya terkejut setengah mati. Ditengah-tengah ciuman itu didorongnya potongan kue yang dimakannya tadi untuk Alan agar ia juga bisa mencoba.

"B-Bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" omel Alan dengan wajah merah padam.

Eric hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban, dan kembali mengajak lidahnya menari dalam _French kiss_ yang lembut.

"Enak, Alan…. Kuenya enak. Terima kasih, ya…."

Yang dipuji kembali memerah wajahnya seperti gurita dan hanya memeluk Eric sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi… kenapa kau harus sengaja membuatnya pagi buta begini? Ada apa dengan hari ini?" tanya Eric.

Wajah Alan semakin memerah. "Bukan karena hari ini kenapa-kenapa, kok! Aku hanya membuatnya k-karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" jawabnya ketus.

Malu dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Alan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Eric.

Eric hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban aneh itu, membuat Alan semakin malu dan kesal. Ia turun dari pangkuan Eric dan melangkah pergi.

"Jangan hanya tertawa, Eric! Bantu aku bereskan dapur!" katanya, masih dengan wajah yang merona.

Eric tersenyum dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Bersih-bersihnya nanti saja, sayang…. Sekarang, izinkan aku mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dulu…."

Alan hanya bisa memasrahkan diri sementara tangan Eric bebas merajalela di atas tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, karena biarpun ia sudah memberikan kue itu kepadanya, tetap saja ia diserang.

Erangan lembut meluncur dari bibirnya ketika bibir Eric menyapu tengkuknya.

Ya sudahlah….

* * *

><p>AN: Fanfic Bahasa Indonesia yang pertama. Menulis+latihan. Semoga tidak ada ejaan yang salah. Trial and error ^^" As usual: RRE. Read, Review, Enjoy. XD


End file.
